Nowadays, most of the land resources are taken over for use in the coastlands which are developed areas in China, farmers' homesteads are put together and then are plotted out, now these areas are carrying out the plan of living in high buildings, but there is not very high technology content of traditional architectural layout in villages, it is not good for the multipurpose use of ecological environmental protection.
In the southern Chinese village, the farmlands are being decreased, and the climatic situation becomes worse due to the lower technology content of traditional architectural layout in their construction, what's more, on the one hand the means of traditional cultivation fall behind, many farmlands have been wasted for eight years, on the other hand the mankind is facing the trouble of serious shortage in resources such as energy, plough, drought, waterlog and short water sources.
There are problems in buildings of cities and towns such as the outdated design concept, the single function, at the same time, the mankind is also confronted with the dilemma, in which demand is more than supply for natural gas, liquefied gas and electric power, and it is not enough for utilization in methane, solar energy and geothermal energy. Since the unrenewable resources are becoming little and little that brings about the bad hurt for the earth, mankind has to build up a reasonable and suitable environment for life, so that we can achieve our country's aim: low carbon life in environmentally friendly.